Enchanted
by caitlinxsnow
Summary: Based off of the song enchanted by Taylor Swift. A snowbarry fanfiction.


" _There I was again tonight forcing laughter,faking smiles same old tired lonely place."_

Her heart raced as she walked into the gala being held in star labs employees honor. This dress… god this dress it's to revealing why had she even listened to cisco's fashion advice. She couldn't want anything more than to be in bed with a good book right now. How does he always drag her into these kinds of messes. Her lungs ached for air. This is to much. The thought resides in her head starting slowly but growing till its all she could think. This is to much. In the middle of her self proclaimed pity party she almost doesn't notice the stranger bash his body straight onto hers, in accident she assumes. She's quick to shoot him the trademarked Caitlin Snow glare, earning a look from cisco who's standing on the other side of the room watching her. "You really should watch where you're going."

"Sorry.. sorry.. oh my god did i ruin your.." he stops as he notices the slight stain on her dress from where he spilled his drink onto her, but she hadn't noticed till now. His eyes wonder and he finds himself staring into space waiting for a response. She sighs and just laughed? A reaction he wasn't sure about, and maybe it's the alcohol, coursing through her veins or maybe it's the way his eyes sparkled in the light of the, usually empty minus the few stray scientist, lab lobby.

 _"Walls of insincerity, Shifting eyes and vacancy Vanished when I saw your face."_

"I'm Dr. Snow." She says ignoring the wet fabric clinging uncomfortably close to her skin and how his breath smells distinctively like alcohol.

"I'm Barry, Barry Allen." He says with a warm and inviting smile, and for some reason she wants to fall into his arms. Maybe it's the vodka talking or maybe she's just ready. Ready to move on, after ronnie and his mistakes, cheating on her after they had gotten engaged. What kind of man could do that? But maybe just maybe this was a sign. It's time to find someone new to be crazy about.

"So what brings you to S.T.A.R labs, i'm assuming you don't work here?"

"What makes you say that, am i just to young and handsome to be a groundbreaking scientist?" He teases sensing how uptight she is.'

"What? No i didn't mean it like that." She sighs crossing her arms and becoming hyper aware of the fabric clinging to her chest. "I've just never seen you here before."she chooses finally after a moment of thinking.

"Oh well in that case i'm a friend of cisco's. I work at ccpd as a forensics specialist."

"That's a surprise. I thought I was Cisco's only friend." She says a little annoyed at this new stranger who is supposedly a friend of her friend, but part of her is intrigued by him. His eyes they sparkle and for some strange reason she just wants to keep talking.

"That's a bit rude."he laughs

"Sorry." She smirks and he leans in just a bit closer, maybe to close but with the help of the vodka she doesn't care. Smoothing down her dress that suddenly doesn't feel too tight or revealing, she laughs lightly. "You know Barry, this is to much." She sighs wanting to go somewhere a little more private with him, now this was definitely the alcohol talking. Where was the rational Caitlin Snow?! He leaned in and decided: What the hell, and kissed her. At first it was uncomfortable but then it wasn't enough nothing was enough. She just wanted him. She wanted someone to be happy with, after ronnie broke her heart she needed something slow, but this wasnt slow at all. Was she starting to sober up already? She didn't want to, she never wanted this to end. For a brief second she considered if she really liked this man that clung to her side.

" _I was enchanted to meet you."_

He was amazing, something about the way his lips collided with hers or maybe she was just lonely, either way an hour later the two of them were dancing all around without a care in the world, and everyone stared with gaping mouths. Caitlin Snow, the cold hearted scientist dancing with a nobody, what was this? Even she wondered why she was doing this.

"Barry?"

"Yes? You know Dr. Snow you never told me your first name."

"Oh im sorry! It's Caitlin. I was just wondering…"

"Wondering what?"

"Maybe we should exchange numbers?"

"Really that's what you were wondering" he replies with a laugh she was so nervous he could tell by the fact that she was biting her lip, about asking for his number? 'Of course!" He laughs with that adorable smile once again.

"Really?" She questions with a smile.

"Yes Cait." He smiles and as the listen to music they dance all around her fellow scientists without a care in the world. There was that nickname again, it's what ronnie called her, but for some reason it felt natural when he said it.

Eventually they head home both of them far to gone to drive so Cisco takes her home avoiding asking what was going on between them that was best left alone for right now. When she gets home she tears off the dress falling into bed in some soft fluffy pajamas. All she could think about was that kiss. What did it mean? Was she falling for someone again? Nonsense. Her head spins and she feels sick and suddenly its 2am and she's clinging to her phone wanting nothing more than to call him. She's sobered up and the only thing that remains is the horrid headache. Her lungs ache as she sobs, hurt, she's alone. Maybe she should call him? No that's a bad idea. She slams her phone onto her bed crying. Im alone, is all she can think. "He probably loves every girl he sees, he's probably in love with someone else." She sobs knowing just knowing he couldn't possible like her.

" _The lingering question kept me up 2 AM, who do you love? I wonder 'til I'm wide awake. And now I'm pacing back and forth. Wishing you were at my door. I'd open up_

 _and you would say, "Hey, It was enchanting to meet you,  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."  
_

"Caitlin?" He questions half asleep as he picks up the phone, she hands eventually chooses to call him.

"Bar...barry?" She hiccups sobbing

"Hey… hey what's going on are you okay?"

"No i'm lonely Barry." She sobs not understanding what she just said until it's too late to take back.

"Cait calm down its okay do you want me to come over?" He questions and her answer is simple

"Yes."

I dont own the song or characters! Sorry if this is ooc i tried its kinda my first official fanfic so ya know leave request in the comments I'll try and update frequently!


End file.
